Winds of Change
by Katrina5
Summary: An odd turn of events leads to freedom. Or does it?
1. A Strange Partnership

Title: Winds of Change  
  
Author: Me  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just enjoy toying with them.  
  
Summary: Nothing ever happens the way we think it will.  
  
Notes: My first Inuyasha fic. Please read and review so I know if I'm any good or if I should just quit while I'm ahead. I spell the names the way I do, deal. No matter how much you nag, that won't change.

....  
  
"None are so hopelessly enslaved as those who falsely believe they are free." Goethe

....  
  
The winds grew stronger, whipping across the lands. He watched from the cave as trees were uprooted and homes were destroyed. The wind howled, sounding almost like a cry of pain. It only lasted for a moment. As suddenly as it had started, the winds died and there was silence. Not even a gentle breeze could be detected. It could only mean one thing.

....  
  
The fan opened and with a slight movement of her wrist, the wind sped up. Nothing more than a light breeze, but it was enough for her. The power of the wind was a truly beautiful thing to behold. It was a part of who she was. As long as she could feel it, she could feel some semblance of peace.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an insect hovering near the blossoms of a nearby tree. Narrowing her eyes, she sent a wind blade at it, effectively killing it. Even when Naraku failed to give her assignments, he continued to spy on her. Did he think she was stupid enough to not see them? They weren't the most inconspicuous creatures.  
  
She knew he was just toying with her. If he really wanted to make her do something, all he had to do was crush her heart. And he would make sure it was a slow and painful experience. She had experienced it enough to know.  
  
Plucking a feather from her hair she studied it for a while before picking her destination. It grew to its full size and she neatly landed on it, flying into the sky. She knew just the thing to distract herself.

....  
  
It figured. Instead of finding the one person she could deal with, she found the dead miko. The dead miko who insisted on shooting at her. Lowering the feather, she landed neatly and stood before Kikyou.  
  
"Your aim sucks." She grasped her fan, ready to fight if she needed to.  
  
"It was not my intent to harm, only to capture your attention." Lowering the bow, Kikyou stood before her.  
  
"Always a pleasure to run into you, Kikyou." The fan remained closed, but one flick of her wrist could change that. It was best not to let her guard down yet.  
  
"Kagura, impatience will get you nowhere." The miko placed the arrows on the ground, next to the bow.  
  
"And neither will talking to you." The fan was still closed, but her fingers unconsciously clutched it tighter.  
  
"What if I could help you gain your freedom?" Kikyou looked at her expectantly, eyes shifting towards the fan in her hand.  
  
Silenced, Kagura could only stare. The fan dropped to the ground, forgotten.  
  
"Is that not what you wish?"  
  
"Why?" She could only stare as the miko shared a small smile. Kikyou could smile?  
  
"I know what it is like to be a pawn of Naraku." Her expression darkened and the smile disappeared.  
  
"Go on..." Raising an eyebrow, Kagura could only wonder where this was all leading and what she would have to do.  
  
"You have no reason to trust me. I know this. But in the end, we have one common goal."  
  
"Killing Naraku?"  
  
"Freedom."  
  
With these words, the smile once again appeared and Kagura could not think of anything to say. She had so many questions, but one thought overshadowed them all. 'Freedom. Free of that bastard. But at what cost?'  
  
Kikyou stared at her expectantly and she nodded. "How?"

TBC....

So? What do you think?


	2. Observations

Thank you for the positive reviews. I can only hope that the story lives up to your expectations. I am not the first to write a story with Kikyou and Kagura teaming up. There are a few out there that are a lot better than anything I can write. But please read on and let me know how I'm doing. And I know I'm probably taking liberties with all that Kagura can do with the wind, but bear with me, please.  
....

Chapter 2: Observations  
....  
  
The wind whipped around him as he followed the trail. Her scent was fresh and his mind was clouded with thoughts of ripping out the wind demon's throat. It was time for revenge. His visions of blood were cut short as he realized something important. She had been close only a moment ago, but now she was gone. He stilled, the whirlwind dissipating as he took in his surroundings.  
  
It was gone. Not even a trace of her scent could be found in the area. But he refused to give up. She had to be masking her scent somehow. He wouldn't put it past her. A growl started low in his throat as he thought of what he would do once he found her. It was time to show her just how he could fight. True, he had yet to gain any advantage over her, but this time would be different. This time he was prepared for a fight.  
  
A light breeze brushed past him, teasing him with her scent. He whipped around, studying his surroundings. She was back. "Come out and fight, wind witch!"  
  
Her laugh sounded and he ground his teeth in annoyance. Another gust of wind came at him from behind and nearly knocked him to the ground. "You're getting sloppy, wolf boy."  
  
Turning again, he still could not find her. Her scent was all over the area, no doubt a trick from her fan. She could be anywhere, but he refused to back down. He owed his tribe that much. "And you're cheating."  
  
"Since when have we ever fought fair?" Her voice was dangerously close and he tensed, waiting for the attack. She appeared before him, jumping from a nearby tree and landing gracefully on the ground. He charged, trying to surprise her, only to be blown away by a series of wind blades.  
  
"Don't toy with me." Trying again, he managed to get closer, but she easily evaded his attack and sent more wind blades in his direction.  
  
Winking, she began to throw more of the blades, making him dodge and duck across the landscape. "Where's the fun in that?"  
  
He growled at her as he realized the trap he had fallen into. The blades skimmed across his skin, barely touching, but doing enough to distract him from trying anything against her.  
  
....  
  
Kikyou watched as two demons fought, studying them. Oddly enough, it seemed as though Kagura was merely toying with the wolf demon, rather than fighting him. She could see that the attacks were weaker than what Kagura was normally capable of producing. The blades were just as deadly, but they lacked force.  
  
Kouga, on the other hand, was too busy dodging wind blades to put up much of a fight. For his attacks to even work, he would have to get closer. His temper was starting to get the better of him, reducing him to idle threats and cursing. If he would only think before acting, he could very well give Kagura a challenge.  
  
She was starting to think that perhaps Kagura was the only one enjoying this twisted game, but as she watched, she could see that the wolf demon seemed to have forgotten his earlier threats and was now focused on showing off just how well he could dodge the wind blades. Taunts flew between the two, but no real damage was done.  
  
It was like watching a dance. The moves seemed practiced as they parried against one another, each step precise and graceful. Each movement building up the tension as the two opponents tried to outdo each other. In another life, the two might have made a striking couple. A small laugh escaped as she thought of the reactions that little tidbit might provoke.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Kagura froze for a moment. Pulling a feather out of her hair, she quickly vaulted onto it and flew off without saying a word. Kikyou looked around, trying to spot whatever had caused such a strong reaction in the wind user. Seeing nothing, she turned back to see Kouga, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
The wolf demon seemed to be just as confused that the battle was suddenly over. Glancing into the sky, he seemed to be deep in thought. Something flickered in his eyes, almost too quick for her to catch it. It may have been her imagination, but it seemed as if he was almost disappointed that she had left.  
  
....  
  
Kagura did not like this feeling one bit. She hated to be bullied and bossed around. She answered to no one. Or at least she would like to believe that last part. In the middle of the battle with Kouga, she had been forced to heed Naraku's call. A sudden pressure had built up in her chest, her feather the only thing that had kept her from collapsing on the ground at Kouga's feet. The pain was still there and she could barely breathe.  
  
A sudden fear gripped her as she thought of her talk with Kikyou. Had one of Naraku's spies heard something? The damn things were never far. She wished that she could just turn the feather around and fly far, far away, but that was not possible. The pain began to build up again and she tried not to pass out. Something obviously had him in a snit.  
  
Struggling to stay upright, she spotted the castle in the distance. The pressure began to recede, allowing her to breathe again. Just as she thought the worst was over, the pain flooded her system and she wondered why he didn't just kill her already. It wasn't like he hadn't threatened to do so before. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks as she struggled not to cry out. She would never give him that pleasure.  
  
Landing, she barely managed to get off the feather without falling over. The pressure receded once more and she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She refused to show him any signs of weakness.  
  
Tucking the feather into her hair, she began her walk towards Naraku's quarters. She just hoped she seemed more in control than she felt. This meeting would not end pleasantly.  
  
TBC


	3. Learning About Each Other

Thank you for the positive reviews. I really appreciate knowing that people are enjoying the story. Sorry that it took me so long to get this out, I was a bit blocked and then I started a new job. I work some odd hours, so I can't really say when I'll update next.  
  
Kris-chan: Yes, I am a fan of Teresa's stories, but the main inspiration for this story came from a short scene between Kikyou and Kagura in the second Inuyasha movie. As soon as I saw them together, I had most of this story mapped out.  
  
....  
  
The Shinidamachuu swirled around her, each handing her a soul before leaving to search for more. She watched as they glided gracefully through the skies, their bodies quickly disappearing into the distance. They were such loyal creatures, always willing to do anything for her. They were her constant companions and she was grateful for the company. She had spent too many years alone.  
  
Even when she had been alive, with only her sister for company, it had been a lonely life. She loved Kaede dearly and treasured her memories of the times they had shared, but deep inside she had always yearned for more. The life of a miko was not an easy one. Her abilities set her apart from the other villagers and had even lead to jealousy at times. Once the Shikon no tama had entered her life, she was forced to watch her every move.  
  
The demons were easy to handle, but they still took their toll. Some of the villagers had even resented her duty to guard the jewel, angry that the village was under constant attack. She had defended the village and the jewel to the best of her abilities. Very rarely had someone been injured. But once Inuyasha had made his appearance, they began to question her motives.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as a Shinidamachuu roughly nudged her shoulder. She placed a hand on its head, attempting to calm the creature. Sighing, she put aside her thoughts of Inuyasha, angered that she could still not escape him after all this time. Turning to the creature before her, she frowned as it became agitated once more. She reached over to place a restraining arm on its body. It stilled, yet continued to stare into the mists at a shadowy form made its way through the forest path. The aura of anger and betrayal easily gave her away.  
  
So the wind user had come back at last. It had been almost a month since they had met face to face to discuss their plans. Although she would never admit it, the absence had made her worried. She knew what kind of tricks Naraku was capable of, but surely he would not intentionally harm something that had once been a part of him. But knowing Naraku as she did, she could not dismiss the thought so easily.  
  
Kikyou sat up and watched as the shadowy form became clearer. As she neared the base of the tree, she spoke up. "I was beginning to think you forgotten about our deal."  
  
Kagura's eyes narrowed, her chin lifting into the air. "Things came up."  
  
The miko studied the demon in front of her. It was certainly interesting that she would not elaborate on just what had kept her away. Yet, she had taken the time to track her down to this spot. "And now you're back."  
  
"I'm sick of being a lackey. No one controls the wind." Her arms crossed, the fan tapping impatiently against her side.  
  
Kikyou began to smirk. Maybe if she pushed enough, she could find out just what had happened in the last month. "And yet, you listen to me. Is that not a form of control?"  
  
The red eyes burned into her. "You do not control me. I am lending my services of my own free will."  
  
"Interesting choice of words." She watched as Kagura's hand tightened around the fan, the fingers slightly unfurling it. If she was not careful, she would lose her most important ally. "I do not wish to fight, Kagura, merely to discuss why you were absent for so long."  
  
Kagura's eyes narrowed, the flames dying down, but a suspicious look remained. "Why would you care as long as we reach the end goal?"  
  
"Despite what you may believe, I am not as evil as Naraku. I wish to earn the trust of my allies." At the mention of the name, Kagura flinched slightly. It was easy to miss, but Kikyou's trained eyes caught the slight movement. Kagura remained strangely silent and Kikyou took it as a sign to continue. "We can only reach our goal together. I cannot defeat Naraku on my own. With you, I may stand a chance." She did not embellish the thought, merely watched as Kagura nodded in silent consent.  
  
Their plan was slowly coming together. Kagura remained silent as she explained what would happen the next time they met. A nod every few minutes was the only indication that she was even paying the slightest attention.  
  
"Kagura," she interrupted her talk, wanting to get the other woman's attention, "just what happened to you that you took off so suddenly?"  
  
"I was summoned." The sarcasm was hard to miss and Kikyou found herself wondering just how Naraku had summoned her. The look in her eyes had shown pain and she had barely been able to mount the feather as she has left. The look in her eyes now warned Kikyou not to question further.  
  
"The next time we meet, you should try not to stay away so long." Searching Kagura's face, she was not able to see any trace of emotion in the other woman's face.  
  
"I make no promises." A hint of a smile played on Kagura's face. "After all, someone needs to keep you from going crazy. Soon you'll be talking to the bugs."  
  
"I do not need to speak to them. They are aware of my every thought." As she spoke, one protectively brushed against her, winding around her body.  
  
"And you don't find that creepy at all?" Kagura stepped back, placing some distance between herself and the Shinidamachuu.  
  
Kikyou placed a hand on its head, stroking it lightly. "They are extremely loyal. I see no reason not to feel at ease around them. They watch over me." Kagura nodded, but did not seem to believe her words.  
  
Looking towards the sky, Kagura pulled a feather from her hair, letting it grow in size. "As much fun as this has been, it's time for me to go. I never know when one of those damn bees is around."  
  
Kikyou remained silent, watching as Kagura hopped onto the feather and flew away. Watching the other woman, she could not help but feel worried again. It would not be wise to become used to her presence. She had a feeling that Naraku had his own plans for the wind demon. She was certain that Kagura was more important to Naraku than he let on.  
  
....  
  
Tbc.. 


End file.
